Los Cullen vs One Direction
by princessoftherock
Summary: Nessie es fanatica de One Direction, Hay un concurso y las chicas ganan¿ Que pasa cuando despues del concurso los chicos de One Direction siguen en contacto con las chicas? ¿ Se podran celosos? Parejas: Liam/Rosalie Zayn/Bella Louis/Nessie Niall/Alice Harry/Esme
1. Chapter 1

Alice Pov:

Estabamos viendo una pelicua con la familia, cuando veo que Nessie me llama de la cocina, me levanto del sillon y voy a la cocina

Alice: ¿ Que pasa Nessie?

Nessie: Tia, ya se que esto es trampa, pero necesito que me ayudes

Alice: En que Nessie?. Me estas preocupando

Nessie: Bueno- veo que mira para todos los lados y me agarra la mano y me lleva a su habitacion- Bueno tu sabes que amo a One direction

Alice: Si lo se

Nessie: Bueno estuve averiguando y los de One Direction estan en Londres y hay un concurso donde si ganas te dan boletos para ir a verlos todo pagado

Alice: Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Nessie: que yo ya conteste todas las preguntas, pero ahora dicen que tengo que elegir un numero del 1 al mil y si acierto gano

Alice: Eso es trampa- En ese momento me hace la cara que yo le hago a Jazzy o Bella cuando no quieren venir conmigo a comprar- Esta bien- Ella abre la computadora y me muestra los numeros que no son elegidos- Elegi el 561- le dije, ella termino de elegirlo y nos quedamos a ver si ganaban, en eso tocan la puerta era Bella y Rosalie

Bella: Por que subieron? no les gusto la pelicua?

Nessie: Lo que pasa que estabamos haciendo algo

Rosalie: En que Cariño?

Alice: En un concurso, donde si ganas, te dan boletos para Ver One Direction- Ellas asintieron la cabeza, Nessie estaba nerviosa, pero yo se que ella va a ganar, en ese momento le llega un mensaje a Nessie

* * *

Ojale que les guste, Amo a One direction

¿ Que opinan? Rewiews?


	2. El resultado

Alice Pov:

Vi como Nessie fue a su computadora y leyo el mesaje, termino de leerlo y me abrazo

Alice: ¿Que pasa cariño?- Le pregunte

Nessie: Gane tia Alice- Yo tambien la abraze, tengo que admitir que amo One Direction

Rosalie: ¿Que ganaste Ness?

Alice: Lo que te conto hace rato

Bella: Felicidades

Nessie: Gracias, mira lo que dice el mensaje

Felicidades Fan 1,00000,00000: Hemos resivido muchos concursantes, desde que empezo el concurso, gracias por el amor que nos dan, Muchas fan, perdieron lamentablemente, nos gustaria que cada una este con nosotros, pero no puede ser, Te queriamos decir, que vos y 4 amigas ganaron el concurso, Esperamos verte en nuestro concierto

Con Amor

Liam, Harry, Louis, Zayn y Niall,

Besos- Termino de leer y gritamos

Alice: Bueno a quien vas a llevar?

Nessie: A mama, a la tia Rose y a ti

Alice: Te falta una- En eso viene Esme

Nessie: Abuela, nos acompañarias a mi A mi mama, A la tia Rosalie y Alice a un viaje- Esme le estabapor responder cuando Nessie puso la cara del gatito de Shrek, era imposibledecirle que no

Esme: Cuando es?- Miro el mensaje

Nessie: Mañana a la mañana

Esme: Bueno ire a preparar la maleta

Roalie: Yo tambien

Bela: y yo

Alice: Yo ya la tengo preparada- Bajamos con Nessie y El unico que estba era Jasper sentado leyendo

Jasper: Por que gritaban tanto?

Alice: Por- En ese momento bajo Edward y Emmett

Edward: A donde se van?

Alice: A Londres, asi ve a One Direction puede ir?- y le hago seña a Nessie y ella hace la misma cara que hizo con Esme, le tendre que preguntar como hace eso

Edward: Esta bien ¿ Cuando salen?

Nessie: Mañana a la mañana- en eso bajan Rosalie, Esme y Bella con maletas- Mama, la abuela y la tia Rose tambien vendran con nosotros

Edward: Ire con ustedes

Alice: No le va a pasar nada. Vamos a ve el concierto y volvemos- le guiño el ojo para asegurarle que ya lo habia visto, el entendio y capto el mensaje , en eso veo que Edward va para arriba todo nos quedamos mirandolo, aproveche y me sente al lado de Jazzy al rato volvio Edward , con una sonrisa

Alice: Que hiciste?

Edward: Nada- decidi averiguarlo por mi misma, pero no pude Edward, me bloqueo entonces me di cuenta que Bella era la que me habia bloqueado, intente varias veces pero no pude, hasta que me empezo a doler la cabeza, pero fue un tiempo corto, en ese momento entro Jacob

Jacob: Hey Chupasangres- Apenas entro me paso el dolor de cabeza, fue directo a Nessie y le dijo algo al oido, ella asintio y se fueron

Bella: De que me perdi?- Estaba de sorprendida que yo

Edward: Ya que mañana se van, hoy va a ser nuestra ultima noche, por dos dias asi que- No pudo continuar por que vi como Emmett, lo empujola levanto. a Rosalie estilo novia y lallevo para arriba, seguro a su cuarto, mire para el otro ñado y Esme se habia ido con el brazo de Carslile en su hombro, Vi como Bella subia a las espalda de mi hermano y se iban para su cabaña, Por eso era que Jacob e la llevo a Nessie, en eso senti un beso en el cuello, me di la vuelta y era Jasper

Jasper: Tu a mi no te me escapas- dijo con su voz texano que me encanta, el hace lo mismo que Emmett y me levanta estilo novia, mientras ibamos llegando a la habitacion senti la lujuria de Emmett y rRosalie, Carslile y Esme y Edward y Bella, mas la de Jasper, asi que apenas llego al cuarto me empezo a besar apasionadamente,

Ojala que les guste, dejen comentarios para saber si les gusto o algo que deba poner criticas apreciadas


	3. El viaje

Alice Pov:

Jazz y yo pasamos, toda la noche besandonos, y acariciandonos, no necesito estar teniendo siempre sexo con Jasper, para saber lo mucho que me ama, Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya habia amanecido, asi que y nos teniamos que ir

Nessie: Vamos, que llegaremos tarde- La felicidad de mi sobrina, sobresalie, por todos lados, nos fuimos rapidos, no queriamos hacer sufrir mas a Nessie

Jasper: Te voy a extrañar- Me dijo Jazz, haciendo puchero, sabia que lo hacia para conencerme de que no me valla, y me besaba

Alice: si no voy Nessie, me mata, a parte seran por dos dias

Jasper: Esta bien, te dejo ir, pero mandame mensaje cuando lleguen y no hables con ningun chico- Le hize una seña estilo militar y el se rio, en eso viene Nessie y me agarra de la mano y nos vamos,

Subimos al avion y desde la ventanilla vi como Emmett, Edward, Carlisle y mi Jazzy, se les notaba triste, pero esto era muy especial para Nessie, y no la ibamos a defraudar, Despues de 3 horas de viaje hasta

Londres, llegamos y vimos un hombre de unos 30 años se nos acerco

X: Ustedes son las ganadoras del concurso de One Direction

Alice: Si

X: Mi nombre es Jay y las voy a llevar hasta su hotel- Nos quedamos sorprendidas, seguimos a Jay hasta una limusina,

Nessie: Wow, esto es genial- Nos sentamos en la limusina y Jay guardo nuestro equipaje y note que mi sobrina estaba super contenta, cuando llegamos, nos dimos cuenta que era el hotel Mid-Nigth El hotel mas importante de Londres, entramos al hotel y Jay nos dio 1 llave de una habitacion era enorme cuando Jay nos dio nuestro equipaje, cuando se fue desenpacamos a velocidad vampirica, cuando terminamos

Alice, llama a Jasper esta preocupado- Me di cuenta que era Edward

Alice: Voy a llamar a Jasper, para avisarle que llegamos bien- Ellas asintieron la cabeza y sali de la habitacion, Agarre mi celular y lo llame

Jasper: Hola

Alice: Hola

Jasper: Hola Princesa Como llegaron?

Alce: Bien, te llamaba para avisarte que llegamos bien

Jasper: Te extraño

Alice: Yo tambien, te tengo que cortar, vamos a comprar ropa con las chicas

Jasper: Esta bien, Te amo

Alice: Yo tambien- Del otro lado se escucha a Emmett diciendo, Te amo Ali y Edward contestandole, Yo

tambien Jazzy

Jasper: Callense, Bueno Princesa, llamame mas tarde

Alice: Chau- le corte cuando me di vuelta me choque con alguien, senti como un liquido empapaba mi remera

X: Perdon perdon, no te vi

Alice: No importa es agua- Levanto la vista y veo a un chico de unos 18 o 19 años, rubio ojos verdes, que me sonreia

X: Me llamo Niall y tu?

Alice: Alice

Niall: Lindo nombre

Alice: Gracias igual que el tuyo

Niall: De nada, Alice te vuelvo a pedir perdon estaba medio distraido

Alice: No importa es solo agua- El me sonrio y hize lo mismo

Niall: Bueno, pero toma- Me da un pañuelo- Para que te seques asi no te resfrias

Alice: Gracias Niall, adios- El me guño el ojo y se fue, yo fui directo a la habitacion

Bella: Alice que te paso?

Alice: Me choque con alguien, no es importante

Nessie: Tia rapido que dentro de un rato, tenemos que conocer a One Direction- Yo le sonrei a mi sobrina y me fui a cambiar,no se porque pero Niall se me hace conocido

Alice Conocio a Niall ¿ Que les parecio? ¿ Estuvo bien como estuvo de caballero Niall? ¿ No es hermoso? ¿Rewievs?


	4. Un angel

Niall Pov:

Estabamos en el cuarto hablando con los chicos

Harry: Como creen que sean las chicas?

Liam: Ojala que sean lindas

Louis: Sin novios

Zayn: Ojla que sean divertidas

Niall: Lo mas importante que sean buenas- Dije mientras me levante- Voy a buscar agua- sali y fui a buscar agua, cuando ya tenia una jarra y estaba volviendo cuando me llego un mensaje

De Liam:

A Niall:

Bro, apurate que ya vienen las chicas- Cerre mi celular y camine rapido, cuando me choque con alguien alze la vista y era un angel, Era un poco mas baja que yo, tenia la piel blanca como la cal, que quedaba perfecta con sus ojos dorado y su pelo era negro y apuntaba a cada punta diferente, era perfecta, sali de mi embobamiento, porque me di cuenta que un poco de agua, se cayo en su remera

Niall: Perdon, perdon no te vi

X: No importa es agua- Me dijo mientras levantaba su vista, le sonrei

Niall: Me llamo Niall y tu?

X: Alice- Hasta el nombre es perfecto

Niall: Lindo nombre

Alice: Gracias igual que el tuyo

Niall: De nada Alice te vuelvo a pedir perdon, estaba medio distraido

Alice:No importa solo es agua- Ella me sonrio y yo hize lo mismo

Niall: Bueno, pero toma- Le doy un pañuelo- para que te seques asi no te resfrias

Alice: Gracias Niall, adios- Le guiño el ojo y me voy a mi habitacion, cuando llegue Harry Hablo

Harry: Niall apurate, ya ienen las chicas- me dio ropa, y me fui a cambiar

Louis: Bro que pasa?- me termine de cambiar y sali con una sonrisa

Niall: Conoci un angel- Ellos me miraron, decidi explicarles todo,

Harry: Wow, se ve que era hermosa, porque quedaste, embelezado

Zaym: Bueno chicos, vamos al salon asi las conocemos- Salimos de la habitacion y fuimos al salon cuando entramos la vi, ahi estaba ella, el angel

Parece, que Niall, le gusta Alice ¿ Como lo tomaran las chicas cuando vean que Alice y Niall se conocen?


	5. Conociendo a 1D

Alice Pov:

Despues de que nos pusimos todas vestidos por decicion de Nessie, salimos de la habitacion ahi en el pasillo nos esperaba Jay

Jay: Que bueno que esten listas- Nos dijo Jay mirandonos- Iran a conocer a One Direction- Nessie y yo gritamos de emocion, Jay nos guio hasta un salon era hermoso- Aqui vienen Les deseo suerte- dijo y se fue, yo y Nssie nos dimos vuelta rapido y ahi estaba el

Alice: Niall?

Niall: Alice?-Dijo con una sonrisa

Nessie: Se conocen?- Pregunto mi sobrina sin entender nada

Niall: Si nos conocimos cuando la moje- en ese momento uno de sus amigos hablo creo que era Liam

Liam: Asi que tu eres- Veo que Niall lo mira, con una cara qu decia callate- La chica que choco Niall

Alice: Si

Harry: Ustedes son las chicas que ganaron el concurso

Nessie: Si

Zayn: Mucho gusto en conocerlas, yo me llamo Zayn, el es Liam, Harry, Louis y Niall

Nessie: Si lo sabemos, ustedes son One Direction- dijo Nessie sonrojada

Zayn: Como se llaman?-Pregunto interesado, me di cuenta que Zayn miraba mucho a Bella,Liam a Rosalie, Lous a Nessie y Harry a Esme, estabamos todos sin hablar eran super lindos y amables, Esme decidio hablar

Esme: Mi nombre es Esme, ellas son Rosalie, Bella, Nessie y Alice

Harry: Lindo nombre Esme

Esme: Gracias

Zayn: Tu te llamas Bella?-Señalo a Bella y ella asintio- Bien puesto el nombre porque eres muy Bella- Bella miro para abajo avergonzada

Louis: Bueno vamos a sentarnos asi estamos mas comodos- Dijo y hizo una reverencia para que pase Nessie. ella le sonrio y pasamos todas, En un sillon que habia se sento Esme, Harry Louis , Nessie y en el otro Bella,Zayn Rosali y Liam, Niall busco 2 sillas y me sente en una y el en la otra se sentia un poco avergonzado por lo que paso

Niall: Ustedes son amigas?

Rosalie: No- La miramos- Nosotros somos familia

Liam: Asi

Rosalie: Si, Esme es la hermana mayor, Despues viene Bella, Nessie y Alice, y yo soy su prima

Niall: Entonces la belleza viene de familia- Dice Niall sonriendome

Alice: Gracias- Le agradeci

Harry: Que cancion les gusta?

Esme: Kiss you

Alice: What Makes Beautiful

Rosalie: Na Na Na

Bella: She is Not Afraid

Nessie: Heart Atack- Asi pasamos horas hablando nuestros gustos, que era lo que les gustaba a ellos

Liam: Aunque no paresca creible, esas son nuestras favoritas

Nessie: Que coincidencia

Louis: Enorme-Asi pasamos horas hablando nuestros gustos, que era lo que les gustaba a ellos, parece que Liam, tenia la misma pasion de los autos como Rosalie,Liam y Rosalie, nos empezaron a ignorar y empezaron a hablar sobre autos, Bella y Zayn, Nos ignoraban porque a los dos le gustaba Debussy. Esme y Harry hablaban de Medicina, Nessie y Louis hablaban de musica, estaba viendo como ellas hablaban cuando alguien me habla

Niall: Gracias por perdonarme

Alice: Ya te dije fue un accidente

Niall: Eres muy dulce

Alice: Gracias tu tambien- Empezamos hablar y el me confeso que le gustaba cantar y en especial con ellos que eran como sus hermanos del alma, tambien me dijo qu le encantaba nadar y bailar, asi estuvimos hablando un buen rato, en ese momento tocan la puerta, Niall se levanta abrir la puerta y entra Jay

Jay: Chicas ya son las 21:00 ya se termino a entrevista- Tan rapido paso, me estaba divirtiendo

Harry: Les gustaria ir a cenar con nosotros- Nos miramos y vimos que Nessie nos miro con su carita

Esme: Esta bien

Louis: Bueno entonces en una hora pasamos a buscarlas

Rosalie: Bueno- Esme le dio el numero de la habitacion y nos fuimos a la nuestra mientras ibamos caminando yo vi lo que iba a pasar, cuando llegamos, Bella hablo

Bella: Que viste?

Alice: Nos vamos a divertiir y mucho- Nos sonreimos y fuimos a bañarnos

Esme: Hay que estar en una hora- Menos mal que esme decidio pedir tres habitaciones mas al hotel, que justo de habian desocupado, Esme se fue a su habitacion, Rosalie a La suya y yo a la mia, Nos bañamos nos cambiamos y fuimos a la habitacion en que se quedaban Bella y Nessie, y ahi maquillamos a Bella, aunque Bella ya era vampira, para Rosalie y para mi seguia siendo nuestra muñeca, terminamos a tiempo, en ese momento tocaron la puerta y eran los chicos, salimos y ellos quedaron sin habla

Louis: Estan hermosas

Nessie: Gracias- dijo Nessie, cerramos la puerta de la habitacion y nos fuimos a ´´Cenar´´

¿ Que les parece? ¿ Les gusta? ¿ Rewievs?


	6. La cena

Alice Pov:

Cuando llegamos al restaurante era hermoso y elegante su nombre era Midnight

Louis: Ojala les guste

Nessie: Es muy lindo, en ese momento se acerca un mesero

Mesero: Buenas noches en que le puedo servir?

Harry: Tenemos una reservacion a nombre de Styles

Mesero: Si por aca- nos sentamos en la mesa y el mesero se fue, Justo la mesa estaba al lado de uha ventana

Nessie: Esto es hermoso

Louis: No tanto como vos- Veo que Nessie se puso colorada

Harry: Me imagino que unas chicas tan bonitas tienen novio

Esme: Si

Zayn: Como se llaman?- Veo que Niall mira triste

Rosalie: Emmett

Nessie: Jacob

Bella: Edward

Esme: Carslile

Alice: Jasper

Liam: Son nombres antiguos no les parece?

Esme: Si son un poco pasados de moda

Rosalie: Pero es eso lo que lo hace especial y bonito- Veo que los chicos miran para abajo, asi ue aprovechamos y tiramos rapidamente la comida por la ventana, despues de que hizimos eso los chicos levantan la vista

Niall: Son chicos muy afortunados, por tener novias tan bonitas-

Alice: Gracias- dijimos todas al mismo tiempo

Liam: No lo agradescan sus novios se lo debn decir todo el tiempo

Rosalie: No lo hacen

Niall: Entonces son estupidos, porque si yo tuviera una novia tan bonita como vos Alice, ya estarias harta de escucharme decir cada 5 minutos, lo bonita que eres- Le sonrei- y la hermosa sonrisa que tienes- Si fuera humana, estaria colorada, asi pasamos la noche, hablando de nuestros gustos, de nuestros novios, de ellos, de sus ex novias, hasta que terminamos de comer

Harry: Les gustaria ir con nosotros a bailar?

Alice: Si vamos- Nos subimos a la limosina que Niall habia pedido y fuimos a bailar, nos divertimos un monton, nos reimos, bailamos hasta cantamos, volvimos antes de que amanesca, porque le dijimos a los chicos, que nos sentiamos mal, ellos nos acompañaron cada uno a nuestra habitacion y ellos se fueron a la suya, me fui a bañar, teni que sacarme el olor a cigarrillo que tenia en el pelo, cuando termine de bañarme, sono mi celular y era Jasper

¿ Que les parece? ¿ Les gusto? rewievs? Que le dira Jasper?


	7. ¿ Que?

Antes de empezar el capitulo tengo algo que decir muy importante, que me olvide de hacer en los otros capitulos La familia Cullen, La manada y Bella no son mis personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama si es mia ahora si empezemos.

Emmett Pov:

Estaba en la casa Cullen sentado en el sillon viendo una pelicula, en la television con Carslisle Jasper, Edward y Jacob, extrañaba mucho a mi gatita, estara pensando en mi,

Edward: Emmett basta

Emmett: Perdon es que la extraño- en ese momento aparecio una propaganda

Los chicos de One directio con nuevas novias- en ese momento aparecio la foto de Liam hablando con Rosalie

Emmett: Esto no puede ser- Todos se empezaron a reir, en ese momento aparecio otra foto

Edward Pov:

No podia aguantar la risa, me encanto la cara que puso Emmett, cuando aparecio la foto en que se veia que Liam y Rosalie, estaban hablando muy entretenida mente, se la veia a Rosalie sonreir y yo empeze a Reir

Emmett: No te rias mucho Edward- Ahi aparecio una foto de Bella con Zayn, en la foto se veia que Zayn, tenia la mano en la mejilla de Bella y ella estaba sonriendo, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo

Jacob: Como te quedo el ojo

Carslisle: Mas te vale que no te rias Jake- Ahi estaba una foto de...

Jacob Pov:

No podia creer, tenia ganas de matar, a ese Louis, estaba agarrando la mano de Nessie mi Nessie

Jacob: No lo puedo creer ¿ Que hace ese tipo agarrando la mano de Nessie

Edward: Calmate- Carslisle no paraba de reirse por mi cara, sentia como si mis ojos querian salir de mi cara, estaba enojado no con Nessie sino con ese idiota, quien se cree que es, en eso aparecio otra foto que hizo enojar a Carslisle

Carslisle: Pov:

Aparecio una foto de Esme y un chico, creo que se llamaba Harri Style, solamente se estaban sonriendo, me relaje un poco pero despues aparecio otra foto de Harri tocando la nariz de Esme, eso me hizo enojar, pero me calme, gracias a Jasper y tambien razone, es solo un chico de 18 años, solamente hablando con mi mujer, en eso aparecio otra foto y todos nos empezamos a enojar, me di cuenta que era por culpa de Jasper

Jasper Pov:

La cara de los chicos era gracio, por ultimo aparecio otra foto, era la de un chico su nombre era Niall con Alice, mi Alice, en la primera foto era Niall estaba jugando con la mano de Alice, despues en otra foto, Niall tocando la cara de Niall, despues otra foto de ellos dos abrazandose y por ultimo una foto de ellos dos bailando, me empeze a enojar,pero me tuve que calmar porque los chicos tambien se empezaron a enojar, en medio de mi enojo agarre mi celular y marque a Alice, empezo a sonar el telefono

¿ Que les parecio? Esta bien como reaccionaron los chicos Rewievs?


	8. La LLmada de Jasper

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a S.M. Solo la historia es mia

Alice Pov:

Sono mi celular y era Jasper, seguramente queria hablar con todas, agarre mi celular y le mande un mensaje

A: Rose, Bells, Esme Nessie

De Alice:

Vengan a mi cuarto que van a llamar los chicos- Depues de que le mande, al minuto, tocaron la puerta y eran Las chicas, Las hize pasar y en ese momento llamo de nuevo mi Jazzy

Alice: Hola Jazz, estas en altavoz y estan las chicas- Termine de decir eso y se escucho

Jasper: Mary Alice Brandon Withlock Cullen ¿ Me puedes explicar que son esas fotos?- Dijo gritando, todas nos quedamos sorprendidas, Jasper nunca me grito

Alice: De que hablas?

Jasper: De las fotos que aparecieron en el diario

Alice: No se de que me estas hablando

Jasper: Alice No Te Hagas- Volvio a gritar estaba enojado, No aguante mas otro grito y le corte

Esme: Ya Ali- Me abrazaba y me consolaba

Nessie: No puede ser- Vimos que Nessie tiene un diario y en el diario decia

ONE DIRECTION ¿ CON SUS NUEVAS NOVIAS?- Al lado del titulo, estaba la pagina y Nessie abrio, ahora entendi porque Jasper estaba enojado, habia fotos de nosotras, con los chicos de One direction, agarre mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Jasper

De Ali:

A Jazzy:

Cuando llegue, hablamos, no te enojes- Le mande un mensaje, cierto hoy era el ultimo dia con los de One Direction, tocaron la puerta y eran

¿ Quien sera? Los dejo con la duda (Risa malvada) Rewievs?


	9. Las Vamos a Ayudar

Zayn Pov:

Despues de que dejamos a las chicas en sus cuartos, fuimos al cuarto, y nos fuimos a descansar, en eso Liam prende la tele y vimos algo que nos sorprendio a Todos

Los Chicos de One Direction con nuevas novias- Empezaron a aparecer fotos de nosotros y las chicas

Liam: Esto no puede ser

Harry: A mi no me molestan que digan que salgo con Esme

Liam: Ni yo con Rosalie

Zayn: Ni yo con Bella

Louis: Ni con Nessie

Niall: A mi tampoco me molesta que digan que salgo con Alice, perto ellas tienen novios y los aman

Liam: Tienes razon

Harry: Tenemos que hacer algo

Louis: Primero vamos a hablar con ellas- Nos cambiamos y os fuimos al cuarto de las chicas, fuimos al de Alice y tocamos la puerta

Niall Pov:

Alice nos abrio la puerta me di cuenta que estaba triste

Alice: Hola

Niall: Podemos pasar?- Ella asiente la cabeza y entramos

Liam: Ya vieron la tele no es asi

Rosalie: Si- Veo que Alice se va a la cocina y yo la sigo

Niall: Estas bien?

Alice: Si

Niall: Enserio? Porque tu cara no dice lo mismo- Ella me mira y agacha la cabeza y yo la abrazo, de pronto escucho un sollozo- ¿ Que paso Niña?

Alice: Tuve una fuerte pelea con mi novio

Niall: Creo que tengo una idea para arreglar lo que paso

Alice: Dime- Niall explico el plan y todas nos gusto

¿ Que sera la idea? Rewievs?


	10. Discuciones

Alice Pov:

La idea de los chicos fue genial, ellos fueron arreglar las cosas

Rosalie: Esta buena la idea

Bella: Si

Esme: Espero que los chicos lo vean

Alice: Yo me encargo de eso- cerre mis ojos y pense en Edward- Listo ya le dije

Nessie: Funciona a larga distancia  
Alice: Si Nessie, si funciona- Vuelven a tocar la puerta y eran los de One Direction, salimos del cuarto y fuimos por la puerta trasera, Fuimos a una sala de conferencia ahi estaban muchos periodistas Los chicos se sentaron y nos trajieron sillas, para que nos sentemos, espero que los chicos lo vean

Mientras Tanto en la Casa Cullen

Edward Pov:

Estabamos tratando de calmar a Jasper, pero no podiamos

Edward: Tranquilo Jasper

Jasper: No puedo creer esto

Emmett: Yo tampoco, pero esperemos que vengan para hablar con ellas- en ese momento senti un pensamiento de Alice

Pensamiento De Alice: Dentro de 30 minutos pone la tele en el canal 398- Agarre prendi la tele y lo puse en el canal, justo estaban dando una pelicula de guerra, Jasper se tranquilizo un poco, nos quedamos viendo la pelicula, cuando , cortaron la pelicula y aparecio una con ferencia de One Direction, empezaron a hablar, los periodistas

Periodista 1: ¿ Desde hace cuanto salen con esas chicas?- La camara apunto a Esme, Rosalie, Bella, Nessie y Alice

Harry: No estamos saliendo con ellas

Liam: Esas señoritas, son las ganadoras del concurso, que organizamos hace 1 semana

Periodista 2: y Porque fueron a bailar y a cenar, con ellas?

Niall: Porque para nosotros nuestras fans son como nuestras amigas

Louis: Por eso aparecieron esas fotos

Periodista 3: Entonces no son novios

Zayn: Para nada. solamente queriamos aclarar las cosas- Dijieron eso y alguien apago la tele, nos dimos la vuelta y era Emmett

Emmett: Yo no les creo

Carslisle: Porque hijo?

Emmett: Nose

Rosalie Pov:

Estaba contenta de que aclararon las cosas, odio estar peleada con mi Osito, empezo a sonar mi celular y vi que era mi Osito, sali de la sala de conferencia que estaba en el hotel

Rosalie: Hola Osito

Emmett: Hola

Rosalie: ¿Que te pasa?

Emmett: Encima me lo preguntas, Salen fotos de vos, con un chico y ahora dicen que solo son amigos,

Rosalie: Es que eso somos

Emmett: Cuando me lo ivas a decir?

Rosalie: Que?

Emmett: De tu amante

Rosalie: ¿Que?

Emmett: Tu amante

Rosalie: No puedo creer que pienses eso, tu sabes que te amo

Emmett: Si claro

Rosalie: Sabes que piensa lo que quieras- Dije eso y corte, empeze a sollosar de pronto siento que alguien me abraza me di la vuelta y era...

¿ quien sera? Los dejo con la duda Risa malvada

Abrazos al Estilo Emmett Cullen


	11. Consuelo

Hola ¿ Como estan? Aca vengo a molestarlos con otro capitulo como siempre espero rewievs para saber que piensan

Les recomiendo un fics que es de Alice y Jasper, que esta muy bueno si alguno la quiere leer: s/9635422/1/Moments

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de SM, y a One Direction

Liam Pov

Despues de que terminamos la conferencia y los periodistas se fueron, nos acercamos a las chicas

Harry: Listo, ojala que haya funcionado

Louis: A mi no me molestaria que digan que salgo con vos Nessie- Nessie, se sonroja, de pronto me di cuenta que no estaba Rosalie, sali del salon y la escuche

Rosalie: Sabes que Piensa lo que quieras- Corto el telefono y empezo a sollosar, yo me acerque a ella y la abraze, ella se dio la vuelta y me miro

Liam: Estas bien?- Ella nego la cabeza y yo la abraze- Me queresn contar?- Ella se aparto un poco de mi

Rosalie: Discuti con mi novio

Liam: Por lo de las fotos-asiente la cabeza- ¿ Queres que hable con el?- Ella niega la cabeza asustada

Rosalie: No gracias

Liam: Aunque tu novio tiene razon- Rosalie, me mira confundida- Si yo fuera, tu novio, estaria enojado de ver a mi novia, con otro chico, eres muy hermosa

Rosalie: Gracias- Dice sonriendo, en eso escuchamos un carraspeo, me di la vuelta y eran los chicos y las chicas

Harry: Espero que alla servido para que se arreglen con sus novios

Niall: Si ojala que funcione- En eso viene Jay

Jay: Señoritas, las llevo a su cuarto a si preparan sus maletas,

Liam: Cierto es el ultimo dia- Todas asintieron la cabea, se nos acercaron y nos dieron un beso en la mejilla,

Rosalie: Gracias, eres un gran chico- Me lo dijo en el oido y se fueron

Niall: Tengo una idea, pero necesitaremos ayuda- Nos fuimos al cuarto mientras Niall contaba su idea

¿ Que les parecio? Les gusto? Rewievs? ¿ Que Idea se la habra ocurrido a Niall


	12. Vuelta A Casa

Harry Pov:

La idea de Niall era genial, fui a buscar a Jay

Harry: Jay necesito que prepares el salon con rosas rojas y que apages las luces y que vallas a buscar a las chicas

Jay: Esta bien- El hombre se fue y yo me fui al cuarto a cambiarnos

Niall: Que cantamos?

Liam: Kiss you

Harry: No Magic

Louis: Na na na

Niall: Vamos a cantar lo que son ellas- y todos sonreimos

Alice Pov:

Estaba en mi cuarto ordenando las maletas, cuando vino a mi una vision

Vision de Alice:

Niall: Estoy nervioso

Harry: Todos los estamos espero que les guste la sorpresa- No quise ver mas, agarre ropa y vestidos y fui al cuarto de Bella, las chicas ya tenian las maletas listas, sali del cuarto y fui a buscar a Rosalie y Esme, cuando entramos Bella me pregunto

Bella: Alice me puedes explicar que es esto?

Alice: Los chicos de One Direction nos tienen una sorpresa, asi que traje ropa

Bella: No no

Nessie: Si ropa- Veo que Nessie empezo a buscar

Bella: No chicas, me pongo algo mio- Nessie y yo nos miramos y como si nos leyeramos el pensamiento, las dos le hizimos pucherito- Esta bien- Yo y Nessie chocamos las palmas, le di la ropa a Bella y ella se fue a cambiar, Rosalie ya se estaba cambiando veo que a Ese no le gusto

Esme: Es muy corto chicas

Rosalie: Por favor Esme, es esta ve no mas

Esme: Esta bien- Despues de unos minutos ya estabamos todas cambiadas y maquilladas, Vino Jay y nos llevo a un salon, Cuando llegamos estaba todo oscuro, de pronto empezo a sonar la musica y un refletor se prendio apuntando a

X: You'Re Insecure Don't Know What For- Empezo a cantar Zayn- You'Re Turning Heads When You Walk Through The Door, Don't Need Make Up To Cover Up Being The Way That You Are Is Enough- Cantaba mientras se acercaba a Bella, Se prende otro reflector y aparece Harry

Harry: Everyone Else In The Room Can See It, Everyone Else But You- Se prendieron otros tres rfelctores y empezaron a cantar todos

Harry, Niall, Liam, Louis y Zayn: Baby You Light Up My World, Like Nobody Else, The Way That You Flip Your Hair Gets Me Overwheldmen But You When Smile At The Ground It Anit Hard To Tell, You Don't Know Oh Oh, You Don't Know You'Re Beautifull Oh Oh Oh That Wakes You Beautifull- Liam se acerco a Rosalie y le agarro la mano

Liam: So Come On You Got It Wrong To Prove I'm Right I Put It In A Song, I Don't Why You'Re Being Shy And Turn Away When I Look Into Your Eyes- Le da vuelta y le toca la nariz, Harry se acerca a Esme

Harry: Everyone Else In The Room Can See It, Everyone Else But You- Los chicos se nos acercan y nos empiezan a cantar

Harry, Niall, Liam, Louis y Zayn: Baby You Light Up My World, Like Nobody Else The Way That You Flip Your Hair Gets Me Overwheldmen But You When Smile At The Ground It Anit Hard To Tell, You Don't Know Oh Oh, You Don't Know You'Re Beautifull If Only You Saw What I Can See You'll Understand I Want You So Desperately Right Now I'M Looking At You And I Can't Believe You Don't Know OH OH, You Don't Know You'Re Beautifull Oh Oh Oh , That Wakes You Beautifull, Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana

Harry: Baby You Light Up My World, Like Nobody Else, The Way That You Flip Your Hair Gets Me Overwheldmen, But You When Smile At The Ground It Anit Hard To Tell, You Don't Know Oh Oh, You Don't Know You'Re Beautifull

Harry, Niall, Liam, Louis y Zayn: Baby You Light Up My World, Like Nobody Else The Way That You Flip Your Hair Gets Me Overwheldmen But You When Smile At The Ground It Anit Hard To Tell, You Don't Know OH OH, You Don't Know You'Re Beautifull, If Only You Saw What I Can See , You'll Understand I Want You So Desperately, Right Now I'M Looking At You And I Can't Believe,You Don't Know OH OH, You Don't Know You'Re Beautifull Oh Oh Oh- Se nos arrodillaron y tomaron nuestras manos y dijieron- That Wakes You Beautifull- y nos mesaron la mano, ellos se levantaron y nosotros le aplaudimos

Alice: Estuvo buenisimo

Niall: Que bueno que les alla gustado, Podemos darles un abrazon- Yo asenti la cabeza y Niall me abrazo, Lo mismo hizo Harry con Esme, Liam, con Rosalie, Zayn con Bella, Louis con Nessie- En eso vino Jay y aviso que hora de irnos

Harrt: Oigan aqui tienen, Nos da una bolsa, cada uno- Abranlo cuando esten el avion- Nos acompañaron hasta al aeropuerto

Rosalie: Ahora volver a casa

Bella: La que se nos espera- Carslisle, Edward Emmett Jasper y Jacob son muy celosos, Nos sentamos en el avion y abrimos la bolsa, Era hermoso, era un osito de peluche, Veo que Bella tiene un chanchito, Nessie un Conejo, Esme un Perrito, y Rosalie un gatito, era tan tiernos los chicos de One Direction, Ahora ibamos a volver a casa

¿ Que les parecio? ¿ No son tiernos los de 1 D?


	13. Llegada a casa

Alice Pov:

Despues de varias horas de vuelo, Llegamos a Forks, ya no veiamos la hora de llegar, el olor a sangre humana, nos tenia locas, en especial porque hace 8 dias que no cazamos, Guardamos los peluches en la maleta, para que los chicos no lo vean, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, pero no estaban los chicos

Rosalie: Pense que vendrian a buscarnos

Bella: Estan muy enojados para venir a buscarnos- Anotamos la direccion para que lleven y fuimos a cazar, despues de unos cuantos ciervos y osos pardos, fuimos a nuestra casa, cuando llegamos, Emmett estaba jugando a la XBOX, con Jacob, Carslisle estaba leyendo un libro de medicina, se escuchaba el piano de la habitacion de Edward y no vi a Jasper por ningun lado,

Reneesme: Hola- Dijo Jacob dejo de jugar y se levanto y le dio un beso a Nessie, Emmet, beso a Rosalie, Carslisle a Esme

Carslisle: Los chicos estan arriba- Bella y yo subimos cada una a nuestra habitacion, Entre despacito, Jasper estaba leyendo un libro, cuando termine de entrar, el enseguida cerro el libro y me miro,

Alice: Hola

Jasper: Hola- se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la esquina de la boca, eso significa que esta enojado

Alice: Sigues enojado?

Jasper: Encima lo preguntas

Alice: Jasper solo fue una foto

Jasper: Solo una foto, No sabes lo enojado y lo celoso que estuve cuando vi esas fotos

Alice: Jazz mirame- El me hizo caso- No tienes que ponerte celoso, Sabes que te amo a ti y solo a ti

Jasper: Si pero- Le puse el dedo en los labios

Alice: Shhh Te amo, y nadie va cambiar eso- El sonrio y me beso, pero ahora me demostro que me perdonaba

Bella Pov:

Entre a la habitacion y vi que Edward estaba tocando el piano, el enseguida supe que yo estba, porque dejo de Tocar y me miro, se acerco a mi y me dio un beso

Edward: Te extrañe

Bella: Yo tambien

Edward: Te divertiste?- Me di cuenta que hablaba de las fotos

Bella: Hasta antes de que salieran las fotos si, Todavia estas molesto?

Edward: Si, mucho- me sente al lado de la banca del piano

Bella: Sabes lo que siento por ti y eso nada lo va a cambiar, mi corazon y mi vida sera tuya para la eternidad- El agacha la cabeza y sonrie

Edward: Lo se pero me enojo un poco. ver esa foto y me hizo enojar mas con las emociones de Jasper

Bella: Yo creo que ya se arreglaron- Se empezo a sentir olas de amor y de lujuria- Empezamos a reir, y nos volvimos a besar estaba contenta de que Edward me alla perdonado y no este mas enojado conmigo

¿ que les parecio les gusto? Rewievs? ¿ Como se lo tomaran los chicos cuando vean los peluches?


End file.
